


Libros

by Jekylland



Series: Clichés [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance implícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekylland/pseuds/Jekylland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una biblioteca, dos personas, un cliché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libros

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Libros.  
> Rating: T.  
> Género: Romance  
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Advertencias/Comentarios: OOC, incoherencias, errores ortográficos y gramaticales.

Su última visita a la biblioteca había sido un poco decepcionante, si tenía que admitirlo. Pero en esta ocasión, después de que le hubiesen dicho que el catálogo iba a ser ampliado, no pudo evitar sentirse contento. Echó un vistazo a su mochila, en la que había guardado los libros que había pedido como parte de un préstamo en dicha ocasión. El día de hoy era la fecha límite para su devolución.

El súbito cambio de luz hizo que se dirigiera a la ventana y descubriera el por qué. Nubes grises y negras cubrían celosas el cielo. Una tormenta estaba anunciando su llegada. Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama y resolvió irse antes de que la lluvia le impidiera salir y regresarlos.

* * *

 

Se dirigió a los casilleros a un lado de la recepción, en donde sacó los libros que estaban guardados y los colocó en la enorme mesa junto a éstos, guardó su mochila y tomó la llave correspondiente. Puso en una pila los libros y se los llevó hasta el pequeño apartado cuyo letrero rezaba “Devoluciones”.

—Buen día —anunció su presencia y, cuando observó que era ignorado, se obligó a hablar nuevamente—. Disculpe…

La joven que estaba tras el mostrador se giró hacia él, sobresaltándose un poco.

—Kuroko-kun, no me asustes así —claramente no le había escuchado. Observó la pila de libros que el de cabello celeste había colocado frente a él—. ¿Ya los has terminado todos? —un asentimiento por parte del chico— Bien, supongo que, viniendo de ti, era de esperarse. No te preocupes, ahora mismo registraré la devolución.

—Gracias —dijo mientras hacía una ligera reverencia y se adelantaba hacia la sección que le interesaba: literatura.

Mientras caminaba, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, casi no había gente el día de hoy, tal vez era debido a la lluvia que estaba pronta a arribar. Siguió caminando y una vez hubo llegado a los estantes que le interesaban, comenzó a pasearse frente a estos, curioseando los lomos de los volúmenes, leyendo los títulos y tomando aquéllos que fuesen de su completo interés.

Tomó posesión de una mesa pequeña y vacía en donde dejó reposar su selección y, tomando asiento y poniéndose cómodo —no sin antes haber apagado su celular— se dispuso a perderse en el placer de la lectura.

* * *

 

El sonido estruendoso de un rayo acompañado de la repentina ausencia de la luz hizo que apartara la mirada del libro que tenía entre sus manos. Sus ojos se encontraron con la oscuridad total y después de un par de minutos se acostumbraron a ella. Podía notar cómo los demás usuarios de la biblioteca estaban ahí, expectantes a cualquier movimiento o ruido.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando la luz llegó tan apresuradamente como se había marchado. Parpadeó un par de veces por el cambio de iluminación y observó uno de los relojes que estaban en la pared: 7:35 p.m.

¿Tan tarde era? ¿En qué momento había comenzado a llover? Las gotas de agua se encontraban furiosas contra los cristales, queriendo pasar a través de estos. Observó esta repetitiva escena por unos minutos, antes de ir a la sección de préstamos. Con los libros formando una pila en sus brazos, se dirigió hacia su destino.

Súbitamente, alguien chocó contra él, ocasionando que estuviese a punto de caer hacia atrás y mientras que algunos de los libros que llevaba se oprimían contra su cuerpo y los de la parte superior de la pila caían al piso, un fuerte brazo lo jaló y puso de nuevo sobre sus pies. La caída de las obras ocasionó un ruido opacado por el de otro imponente rayo. Tetsuya se sintió mal al notar los libros en el piso y observó a la persona que lo había derribado y, a la vez, impedido su caída.

—Oye Kuroko, ¿estás bien? — la voz inconfundible de Taiga se hizo presente.— Siento haber chocado contigo, es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras observaba a un impasible Tetsuya. No es como si él nunca fuese así pero su mirada se veía diferente. ¿Le había hecho daño? Entretanto, el chico de cabello celeste salió de su estupor y decidió responder a su compañero.

—Estoy bien Kagami-kun. ¿Qué haces aquí? —soltó la pregunta tan rápido como la pensó. No todos los días se podía ver a Kagami Taiga en la biblioteca.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Te refieres a la biblioteca? —recibió una mirada de molestia. Estaba por demás decir el lugar al que Tetsuya se había referido. —Estaba buscando en Internet un libro sobre básquetbol, entonces, cuando lo encontré, decía que tenían aquí varios ejemplares así que vine a buscarlo.

Bueno, no hubiera sido muy difícil averiguar por qué su compañero había ido a una biblioteca.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —soltó Kagami— Me hubieses dicho que vendrías, así habríamos venido juntos.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Entonces recordó lo que había sucedido antes y cómo los libros seguían desparramados en el suelo.

—Estoy aquí hace horas. Vine a devolver unos libros y a pedir otros en préstamo. Libros que, como podrás ver, están desordenados en el piso —y habiendo dicho esto señaló con su mano el desastre a sus pies.

El taheño siguió la dirección que Tetsuya le había mostrado. Entonces se acordó del pequeño incidente y se sintió un poco mal por ello.

—Lo siento, ¿sí? Es que no te vi y estaba buscando dónde estaba el libro que quiero. Además —dijo mientras el chico fantasma se agachaba y comenzaba a apilar los libros—, ¿por qué traes tantos libros si apenas puedes llevarlos?

Tetsuya sonrió.

—Es obvio, Kagami-kun —el susodicho le miró, esperando a que terminara lo que quería decir—. Porque quiero leerlos todos.

Taiga soltó un suspiro, aunque hubiesen pasado casi dos años aún no se acostumbraba a la actitud de su _compañero_. Fue entonces que notó la intensa mirada que le daba. Le incomodaba.

—¿Qué? —soltó sin delicadez alguna. Al menos no había ningún encargado cerca para recordarle que debía hablar con voz queda.

—¿Kagami-kun no piensa ayudarme? —preguntó tranquilo, pasando de observar del pelirrojo a los libros en el suelo.

—Te ayudaré, pero sólo si dejas que yo los recoja —respondió tras pensarlo durante unos segundos.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Tetsuya, así que voceó sus pensamientos.

—¿No sería más rápido entre los dos?

El más alto simplemente observó al otro, acto seguido desvió la apenada mirada y su vergüenza se expresó en su rostro al decir lo siguiente:

—Si… si los recogemos entre los dos, nuestras manos podrían tocarse.

Y Tetsuya sonrió, porque nunca creyó escuchar —de quien menos lo esperaba— una frase que aparecía tan comúnmente en los libros que leía.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un tiempo se me ocurrió hacer una lista de clichés porque, en realidad, estaba cansada de leer lo mismo una y otra vez (y todo por una imagen que encontré en tumblr). Aunque creo que este también salió algo cliché, o tal vez fue mi yo interno el que lo echó a perder porque quería algo _dulce_.  
>  En fin, esta es la primera parte de una serie llamada _Clichés_ , en la que cada una de los clichés que anoté en esa lista será el protagonista de un drabble o one-shot. Dependiendo el cliché será el fandom del que escriba.  
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> P.D. Quiero creer que Kuroko lee cualquier libro que pueda parecerle interesante y atractivo. En otro punto, muy aparte, creo que debo arreglar esa manía mía de describir todo de forma muy detallada.


End file.
